It's Been A While
by LovetheLORD
Summary: SEQUEL TO WHEN WORLDS CRASH! After nearly a year, Mr. Davenport's done it. He's created a portal. And that portal is a portal to none other than ninjago. They Lab Rats, are going back. May have some romance.
1. Chapter 1

**I never ever ever thought that I would make a sequel to this! I had it in mind for a while but I didn't think about it. Takes place AFTER the episode special Day of the Departed.**

* * *

It had been an entire year since the Lab Rats had gone to Ninjago...Each day they couldn't keep their minds off of the friends they had met in another world. Bree hadn't even had a crush or boyfriend since then. She was too heartbroken about Cole. She wished that she had listened to Chase from the very beginning and never let herself fall for him. She always told Chase she was sorry for not listening to him. She was heartbroken that she could never see him again and even more that if she did, she wouldn't even be able to be with him because of his now ghost body.

Bree walked into the lab to see Mr. Davenport working on something. It was a large circle in the middle of the room, big enough for a man to go through without hunching over. It had a bunch of wires plugged into the walls and on the counter there were some bottles of liquid stuff that looked like the serums that Mr. Davenport had mixed together to get them into Ninjago. The were some little tubes going from the serums into the metal circle.  
Bree raised and eyebrow as she curiously and slowly walked up to Mr. Davenport, who had a welding mask pulled up to the top of his head. "What's that Mr. Davenport?" she asked. He didn't stop working on the plugs but answered simply, "Oh this? It's a portal." Bree's eyes widened slightly and she felt her heart pace heighten for a split second.  
"A portal? To where?" Bree asked. Her voice had a little more excitement than she had intended. Mr. Davenport stopped his work and looked up, facing Bree.  
"Bree, it's a portal to ninjago. We're gonna go back," he said. Bree's eyes lit up. Her face showed so much emotion.  
"I...I can't believe we're going back..." her voice started to get shaky. "It's been so long," she said. She hugged him and started crying. Mr. Davenport was a little surprised but he hugged her back.  
"Don't cry Bree," he said. She pulled away and wiped her face off. She smiled. "I'm gonna tell the others," Bree said. Mr. Davenport nodded and smiled.

Bree ran upstairs with her superspeed and ran over to Adam, Chase and Leo who were playing video games and she grabbed the controllers away from them.  
"Hey! What was that for?" Leo asked in annoyance. Bree looked at him seriously.  
"What's up Bree? Why so serious?" Chase asked.

"We're going back to Ninjago," she said calmly. Chase Leo and Adam stood up so fast Bree almost thought they had gotten their own superspeed. Leo suddenly fell over and passed out. Chase's face was so shocked looking and Adam had a goofy smile on his face.  
"Yay I get to see the pickle guy again!" Adam exclaimed. Bree and Chase raised their eyebrows at him.  
"You mean Morro...?" Chase asked. Adam put his hand on his chin and nodded slowly.  
"Ahh so that's his name!" he exclaimed. Bree facepalmed. They lifted Leo up and brought him downstairs.

Mr. Davenport was still working on the portal. It looked like it was almost finished though.

"Are we really going back?" Chase asked. Mr. Davenport looked very serious and nodded. "Wow..." That was the only thing Chase could say. They all sat down and Leo woke up. They watched him anxiously at the portal started to look more capable of bringing you to another world. After what seemed like a million years to the four, Mr. Davenport was finally finished.

"it's done. It's complete," he said. They all stood up.  
"Can we go now?" Bree asked. He nodded.  
"Just the push of this button..." Suddenly the middle of the circle got a blue swirling thing in it. They all looked at each other. "Ready?" Mr. Davenport asked them. They only nodded. "Alright...One, two..." On three they jumped.

When they landed everything was bright. There were no ghosts, nothing green and glowing and they were in front of some sort of ship...The Bounty. They all looked at each other and smiled. They were back.

* * *

 **OHMYGOODNESSIAMSOEXCITEDABOUTTHISSTORYICANTELLIT'SGOTALOTOFPOTENTIAL! Okay, enough of my fangirling. What'd you all think? Hey Kat remember how when you read the first one you didn't even know what ninja was?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! It's been a while hasn't it? (Pun intended)**

* * *

 **Bree's Pov.**

 _We're here! We're actually here! I cannot believe it! There's the Bounty... And that means that Cole is here!_ I suddenly realized what had happened to Cole before we left...he was...he was turned to ghost. I felt my heart sink and a tear ran down my cheek. It doesn't matter. It wouldn't have worked anyway.

We all walked up near the Bounty. I looked over at Mr. Davenport and gave him a look that said, ' _What do we do?'_ He looked over at me and shrugged. He then looked up at the Bounty and cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled, "HEY! IT'S THE DAVENPORTS! MR. DAVENPORT, ADAM, BREE, CHASE, LEO!" I covered my ears and winced slightly at how loud he was. I watched the Bounty and waited for a few minutes before I heard and bunch of scurrying around and voices sounded from the ship. I felt a weird sensation inside me. I felt super nervous, kinda how I feel when I meet knew people but different. I knew exactly why I and this feeling too. I heard the voice of Cole coming from inside.

Suddenly, as if on cue, the doors on the Bounty flew open and out ran all the ninja. Everyone looked slightly different and I saw someone I had never seen before, who must've been Lloyd which meant that... They defeated Morro! I'll admit the blondie is kinda cute. I shook my head. Cole is here and i shouldn't think that. Jay had lost his shortness and looked more mature, Kai's hair was spikier and he looked older, Zane was still the same, Nya was just as pretty as ever and slightly skinnier and her hair was a little longer, and Cole was... He...

My heart practically stopped when I looked up at Cole. He had been looking away slightly but when I looked up our eyes met. My brown eyes and his chocolate brown _human_ eyes. Cole was...he was human again! No longer a ghost! His eyes were even deeper than they were before he had turned into a ghost. His hair seemed slightly longer and his bangs were brushed out of his eyes. When I looked closely I saw a dark ghostly green scar near his eye. Strange.

"I can't believe you're back..." Cole was the first to speak. His voice was cracked and full of emotion. I felt like I could cry. I wanted so badly to run and hug him. I looked over to Chase with a look that said, 'Please.' Chase smiled at me and nodded. I bit my lip and smiled and ran and gave Cole and tight hug.

"I missed you so much..." I whispered. I felt Cole's strong muscular arms wrap around my back in a tight embrace. He stroked my hair.

"I missed you too Bree..." he replied. I missed his voice so much...It feels so good to hug him again, to hear him again...To smell him again. He always smelled like cake. I smiled at the thought.  
"I'm so glad that I could be here," I smiled looking up at him. Cole smiled back at me.  
"I honestly thought I would never see you again..." he whispered. I nodded.  
"Me too." We let go of each other and just smiled at each other for a minute before I asked. "What all happened after we left? How are you human again? And is that a green scar?" I had so many questions, and we had so much to catch up on. A whole lot can go on in a little over a year.

"Why don't you come inside and we'll all explain it?" he asked me. I nodded my head and signaled for everyone to come inside. This is gonna be pretty interesting, no doubt.


	3. Author's Note

Okay, so i am taking an extended break from writing on so i wontbe updating this and all my other stories for a long time. I've come across some problems concerning fanfiction and things so I'm hoping taking a break will help me. See you all later!


End file.
